Golden
by crystal bluebird
Summary: "very well then, little sinner, it is a deal. your world and your death, for your brother's body, your colonel's eyesight and your teacher's womb." not a usual Ed-goes-to-Hogwarts fanfiction. not at all.
1. in which the backstory is explained

**I do not own anything, except for maybe some random people on the streets and the story.**

**...**

It had been exactly one century since he had landed in this world, and the golden not-child was no longer who he once was. Of course, the stone prevented him from changing _too_ much, but one hundred years in a foreign world would make anyone different.

No longer was he as hotheaded as before- although his temper was still a legendary thing among those who knew him. No longer was he the tiny thing people would always make fun of, but he would never be necessarily tall, either. His molten eyes would no longer shine with a childish curiosity of the unknown, but now seemed heavy and sad with loneliness. Red cloth was replaced by

black, and false skin hid the metal limbs that gloves and boots used to house.

Yes, Edward Elric was no longer the man he once was.

o.O.o

_Tell me, mister al~chem~ist~, what would you give me for your brother's body?_

_Silently, the boy pointed a gloved finger at the giant set of ornate doors behind the white being._

_Ooh, so you love your brother enough to give up your alchemy?_

_The boy stayed silent, only giving the Truth a determined glare through those golden eyes._

_Ah, yes... but i'm afraid i cannot do that._

_The boy shouted out his anger and disbelief, but the Truth merely held up a calming hand._

_You see, mister al~chem~ist, under normal circumstances i would accept that trade, but these are not normal circumstances. You interest me far too much, and i have not been interested in anything for quite some time now. Besides~ An unholy grin split what passed as Its face ~ We simply cannot leave that stone where just anyone with the know-how can use it, can we?_

_The boy snarled his response, only eliciting a sigh from the Being._

_There is a way, however..._

_The boy yelled eagerly._

_You will never be able to see your brother again, or any of your friends, for that matter._

_The boy seemed to wilt at that, only to gather his courage and agree to his terms. Truth gave a small hum of pleased surprise._

_Very well then, little sinner, it is a deal. Your world and your death, for your brother's body, your colonel's eyesight and your teacher's womb._

o.O.o

Edward had landed face first into the soft peat of a pine forest near a small town in what he now knew was Germany. Upon discovering that the languages of this new country and his own Amestrian were remarkably similar,he set out to first learn this new way of speech and then familiarize himself with the world. He had, at the beginning, received many odd looks thanks to his strange clothing, but he had soon settled in with the new culture. Becoming bored with the fact that there was not much left to learn about just Germany, he expanded his horizons and became fluent in some of the major languages of the world, such as English, French, etcetera. He began studying all the new sciences he could find, although he was disappointed to learn that most of them were far behind his own world's science. He did, however, delve himself into mechanical engineering- after all, Winry was no longer with him and he just knew that he would end up busting up his automail. But of course, it was just as he was about to leave for America that the world fell into war.

Apparently, an austrian archduke and his wife were killed, and sparked a battle between austria-hungary and serbia. Soon enough, Germany and Russia were dragged into the argument, followed by France and Britain. Having already seen enough war in his lifetime, Ed stayed in hiding until the war ended.

Of course, he wasn't as lucky when the second war came around.

Without going into details, Ed had managed to make quite the name for himself. Following the war, he continued to practice his alchemy (in secret, of course- he HAD heard of the Salem witch trials, after all) and distinguish himself in the world's scientific community. Through all that time, he never questioned his decision to come.

o.O.o

That isn't to say he had forgotten about his home. He missed his brother and friends terribly, and of course he worried about them, but Truth, a bastard he may be, was nothing if not honest*. He knew that his brother would be fine, because Winry and Granny Pinako would nurse his malnourished body back to health.

o.O.o

Now, all this brings us back to the present. It was now the 1980's, and Edward was walking calmly down the streets of London to his small apartment. Sporting a healthy height of five feet and six inches, his long golden hair was bound in a messy ponytail that hung over his shoulder. A deep scarlet scarf was wrapped around his neck, a small black flamel symbol embroidered in the corner. He still wore a black shirt, leather pants and his elevator boots, but his symbolic red jacket had been exchanged for a less flamboyant black one. He still wore pristine white gloves, but thanks to prosthetic skin, it was just for sentimental reasons. and, of

course, his silver pocket watch was tucked neatly into his pocket.

"Good evening, Sandy," he greeted his dusky-skinned neighbor.

"Oh, 'evening, Ed!" she chirped cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Same old, same old. And yourself?"

"Ooh, it was wonderful!" the young woman squealed. "John finally asked me out!"

"Good for you," he smiled. "Well, you have a good night."

"Yeah, you too!"

Opening the door and chuckling at his neighbor's antics, he strode into the place he was temporarily calling home. papers were strewn everywhere; not one place was safe from the tornado of white and ink that seemed to have hit the room. Anyplace that wasn't covered by notes was claimed by stacks upon stacks of books. Even the kitchen was piled high with cookbooks in an attempt to make a decent meal that _wasn't _burnt, raw, or blown up.

He had never quite figured out how a simple omelet managed to turn into a gooey rage monster.

Sighing, the young (looking) man kicked off his shoes before collapsing onto a small- yet oddly comfortable- bed, sending papers fluttering every which way. It had been a _long_ day. Though it only felt that way due to the incredible amounts of people (who were, to his chagrin, taller than he) who expressed their doubts as to how someone so incredibly "_young _and _uneducated_" could become a chemistry teacher at the local high school. Even though a public school was NOT, in any way, Ed's first choice of job, he had already exhausted his supply of colleges to teach at, as well as several other positions that might have been taken. He was, therefore, not particularly happy at the parents who believed him to be nothing more than some upstart who thought he could teach.

It had taken many demonstrations, sweet words and yelling matches, but he had eventually managed to sway even the most stubborn of disbelievers. Heh, now there was something he never saw coming. He, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, reduced to shouting at soccer moms in order to teach a class of children. What would the flame bastard say if he saw him now... No, no, bad thoughts. Bad.

He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Stupid Truth..." he muttered drowsily. "Can't even...Let me go for … A few days without... Thinking about them..."

And silently, he fell asleep.

_CRACK!_

**...**

***I know a lot of stories have Ed trying everyway he can to get back, but I figure that Truth, being, you know, the embodiment of****_ truth_****(or something), Ed wouldn't worry all that much over Al and hid friend's safety. not to say he wouldn't worry, its just not at the single-minded desperation a lot of fanfics show.**

**...**

**so. here is my third story, and my first crossover, not to mention my first multi-chapter story. so yeah. I'm actually surprised at how long this chapter is- about four pages on google docs! I usually just get an idea, write, and after the first paragraph my brain just sorta fizzles out and dies... ahem.**

**about Sandy: I don't believe in OCs playing a major part in any story. there are a few authors who can make it work, but those are very rare. so Sandy was really just there to give lil' fullmetal someone to talk to.**

**just remember! I can tell how many people view this, so someone, ****_please_****, just leave a review. I will even accept flames; as long as they are not ****_too_**** bad.**

**thank you.**


	2. In which Ed is a teacher

**Crystal: why, HELLO there my wonderful reviewers.**

**Envy: *groans***

**Crystal: oh, look, he's waking up.**

**Envy: what... what am I doing here...? and... why am I tied to a chair...?**

**Crystal: oh, that. *shrugs* a certain reviewer- bleach4soul, I believe- tried to sic you on me to make me write faster.**

**Envy: ...and?**

**Crystal: ...aaaand I captured you.**

**Envy: ah.**

**Crystal: THAT SAID, I own nothing. well, ok, the secretary I do own, but that's it.**

**...**

Morning found a certain blond alchemist grouchily stomping down the street towards his work.

Wizards.

Of _course_ it would be wizards, just popping in uninvited and then trying to erase his memories for no apparent reason.

Oh yes, he knew about the stick-wavers. How could he not? People who broke all scientific laws of not only his world but the one he was currently inhabiting with just a few words and a wave of their glorified twigs… well, it's hard to miss. For him, anyway; he wasn't quite sure how regular civilians didn't see people walking straight into walls and disappearing.

But that was beside the point.

The red stone that was his heart could heal all forms of damage, including those to his memory-but it _was _a rather painful process. It wasn't just a physical part of his body that needed to be healed, it was largely mental. Therefore, having an intruder just appear _in his bedroom_ and decide to "obliviate" him was very much unappreciated.

So engrossed was he in his thoughts, Edward was very nearly run over by an oncoming truck. After several exchanged insults about the other's intelligence and the validity of their father's existence, which served only to worsen his already foul mood, he finally reached his destination in a proud huff.

o.O.o

Riversworth High School was a very gloomy looking place, with high white walls and nearly no windows to speak of. It looked exactly like the prison the students made it out to be- if prisons had colorful posters every few feet that spoke loudly against bullying.

Principal Gabriel Witt was an equally gloomy and very severe old man, straight-backed, beady eyed and with the general air of someone who was very much feared by a great many people and new it.

Edward, of course, had taken an immediate disliking of the man upon meeting him, and is seemed that Principal Witt shared those sentiments. In their silent agreement to glare upon sight, most people who were unfortunate to be caught in the same room as the two soon excused themselves to be away from the tense atmosphere.

Ms. Gonoham, the secretary, was one of the few who did not. In fact, as soon as the two men began their glaring contest she whacked them both on the head with a rolled up magazine.

"I will have none of that," she snapped at them. Waving a long pink claw at the principal, she said, "Mr. Witt, DO refrain from scaring away all the new teachers with that horrible stare of yours. Oh, don't give me that look; can't you see that young Mr. Elric here is simply terrified?"

"Quite frankly, no," the old man responded dully. Indeed, Ed had been staring mulishly at him, but decided at that moment to stick his tongue out in a childish gesture. When Ms. Gonoham turned, however, he hastily arranged his features into the most terrified look he could muster at the moment, which wasn't much but served its purpose.

"Oh you poor dear," the woman crooned, throwing a bracelet-clad arm around his shoulders and practically dragging him from the dreary office, "Don't worry. I won't let the big bad principal hurt you- after all, you were assigned to summer school and I'd imagine that teaching those ruffians on such a hot day is scary enough."

Edward tried his hardest to not look insulted. _Poor dear?_ He was not a 'poor dear' thank you very much, he was an alchemist, damn it! A child genius! He had never been called a 'poor dear' since – no, no, bad thoughts.

Bad thoughts, though, did not stop him from attempting to escape.

"No, it's alright," he gasped out. Seriously, were this woman's arms made of steel?! "Really," He added when the secretary made no move to release him, "I don't care."

The woman eyed him as she continued to drag him down the hallway to his class.

"Are you sure..? Someone as young as you shouldn't have to face that dreadful man, let alone be allowed to teach!"

Ed tried not to think uncharitable thoughts about how someone _her_ apparent age should be in a nursing home. Oh, he tried so hard…

o.O.o

After being tossed unceremoniously into his classroom amidst many snickers of the teens he was to teach, the young man straightened up and brushed off his jacket in an attempt to appear dignified. Looking up, he surveyed the children before him.

Most seemed to be the most common type of playground bully one usually found in these classes- tall and burly, laughing stupidly with their friends or (in the case of the females) chattering away at their phones and inspecting their glittery nails. Some others appeared to just simply have learning disorders, and a few just sat on the sidelines, quietly watching the proceedings.

There was one boy in particular, though, who caught the teacher's eye. Sitting at the far back was a child who looked very small for his age. Bright green eyes peeked out from under unruly bangs through thick, round glasses, and according to the roll call, his name was Harry Potter.

o.O.o

Harry Potter was in a bad mood.

Granted, this was normal for him during the summer. But this time, he was in a _really_ bad mood.

The Dursleys, being the Dursleys, decided to send their "freakish" nephew out to summer school so he wouldn't "infect the mind of Duddykins and his little friends" or "make a mess with that damned owl" of his. The kids in his class were either all bullies, or ignored him. His new teacher (Mister… Edric? Elric?) kept giving him strange looks and to top it all off, he was stranded in complete radio silence by his friends! All they did was send vague, apologetic letters when he asked them about what was going on directly,

Yes, it is very fair to say that Harry Potter, the Chosen One of the wizarding world and the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, was sulking.

**...**

**Again. HELLO, lovely people. I love you all.**

**Not literally.**

**That would be creepy.**

**Seriously, though. 21 reviews? HJGHJGFDSG MY BRAIN CANNOT HANDLE THIS OH MY GOD YOU ARE ALL DSNHJVHJVFHVM... in a good way, of course.**

**So. About the chapter. It's shorter, yeah... but I thought this was a good place to stop it. Was I wrong? No? Good. I have no idea where this story is going, so if someone wants to give me some plot ideas... (hinthintnudgenudgecoughsneezehackdeath) And about the last chapter? The capitalization was just me being lazy. The height, though... I was using a ruler as a visual aide. I'm about six feet tall, so I figured he would be a bit shorter... Needless to say, I forgot Peruvians don't use inches. So I fixed all that. I hope.**

**OKAY. Guest reviews.****(If I never responded to you, guest or not... Sorry. Just know I love you too.)**

The OMG Cat:Nice work, but you may wanna get someone to beta it, and do all  
**the** punctuation spelling ect. Fabulous idea though

**Thaaannk yuuuu! I just got a beta, so hopefully that won't happen again. My English teacher reads fanfiction, who knew? **

guest :Overall, it's pretty good. But why are there practically no capital letters?

**Why thank you. As for the capitals... Refer to the A/N, please.**

Guest :'sporting a healthy height of five feet and fourteen inches, his long golden  
hair was bound in a messy ponytail that hung over his shoulder.'  
What kind of measuring system are you using? There are twelves inches in a  
foot, so that would make Ed six feet, two inches, not 5'14".

**Ah... Yeah. About that... please refer to the A/N.**

Fluffy:I like your plot and storyline, but you could improve your writing by  
using capitals where they're needed. It's rather difficult to read a story  
with practically no capitals. Besides that I like your story. Update soon!

**Yup, so I've heard. Sorry about that. But it is hopefully fixed now. Thanks, though.**

Fifteengoldpiece:Do try to use proper grammar like capitalizing the first  
letter of your sentences. I'd love to read this, but I cannot force myself to  
do so at the moment.

**I will, yes. And I'm really sorry for my selective laziness, but it should be fixed now.**

guest:i really wanna see the next chapter

**Tadaaaa!**


End file.
